Why Can't You See What You're Doing to Me?
by Azara-Rayne18
Summary: Kurt broke up with Blaine two days ago, and he's already realizing his mistake. Sam broke up with Blaine two years ago, and he wants him back. Blaine is forced to choose. Klaine. Blam. Blaine/Quinn best friendship. Other pairings open to suggestion.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes Sam's life sucked. Like when he moved to Mckinley, fell in love, had the girl he loved stolen, his arm nearly ripped off, and then there was the whole homeless thing. Just recently, in fact, he'd had two girlfriends dump him within a few months of each other. Santana had announced that she was now dating Dave Karofsky of all people, and Mercedes had simply drifted away, citing her needs as a sister or something. It was barely two weeks since they'd broken up and she and Anthony Rashad were already necking at the Lima Bean every morning.

But Sam's dad always said that for every bad, you'd get some good. Sam had been holding onto that promise since the beginning of this terrible, terrible year.

And here it was.

In the form of Blaine Anderson asleep on his bed.

Okay, so it was actually all of their beds, and Stacey was currently asleep next to him, digging her face into Blaine's side, but that didn't change the fact that it was Blaine. The one person in the world Sam missed so badly it ached, and he was here in his bed.

The only thing that sucked is how he got there.

Sam was watching Pep, a show about a group of down and out cheerleaders who are inspired to win again by a new, passionate Cheerleading coach. And okay, it was a little bit of a guilty pleasure of his, and the storyline was terribly ham fisted and dramatic and the story had absolutely no continuity, but the music and actors were amazing… and he wanted to find out if Kate would tell Blair about the way she felt. Sam couldn't help it; their relationship was titillating.

Anyway, the episode had just finished with Pep performing a special cheer to let Lynn know that they would stand by her and her new baby, and Sam had been wiping away the tears that had magically appeared on his face with no cooperation from himself whatsoever when he heard a knock on the door.

And found Blaine sobbing hysterically on his doorstep.

"Blaine?" Sam said, distracted by the sudden coldness of his heart stopping in his chest, the way it always did when he saw Blaine's face. Then Blaine lifted his head, looking utterly miserable. "Are you okay? Did someone hurt you? I swear, if someone did something to you, I'll kill them, just give me a name." Some habits die hard, and protecting Blaine was much more than a habit for Sam.

Blaine shook his head, "Sammy." And then lunged into his arms. Sam caught him, more out of instinct than anything. Then he realized who he was holding, and his grip grew fierce.

"I'm sorry, Sam," Blaine said, sniffling as Sam set him down on his bed, "I just didn't know who else to go to. I don't really know anyone else in New Directions, and I can't go home yet; my Dad would kill him if he saw me like this. But I've been trying for ever and I c-can't stop -" Blaine sobbed again. Stevie reached over and hugged him, trying to stop the tears in the only way he knew how.

"There's no need to apologize, Blaine. I'm always here for you. Now seriously, what happened? I hate seeing you like this." He was telling the truth. It just wasn't right for Blaine to be so unhappy.

"I- It's stupid," Blaine said. Sam shook his head and sat down on the bed next to him.

"Hey, look at me." Blaine lifted tear filled eyes to his, and Sam forgot to breathe. "N-nothing that could make you this upset is stupid. Talk to me." Blaine's face collapsed.

"Kurt broke up with me."

"Wait, what?"

"I don't even know what happened. O-one minute we were fighting over something stupid, and then K-kurt just said, 'It's over.' I didn't want to break up with him; I just wanted to stop fighting. I hate fighting with people and now Kurt broke up with me and New Directions are going to hate me! I don't know what to do, Sam!" Blaine made an agonized noise and buried his face in Sam's shoulder.

"No one could ever hate you."

"I just don't know what's wrong with me. I mean, you broke up with me, and Kurt broke up with me…"

Sam took a deep breath, "Blaine, that had nothing to do with you, I promise. Nobody is going to hate you. And even if they do, I know that Quinn and I are going to be with you every step of the way." Blaine smiled and leaned into him, the touch sending shockwaves through Sam's skin. And okay, maybe it was weird that Sam and his two exes were all best friends, but Sam wouldn't have it any other way. After all, they were all just friends.

And, yeah, he was full of crap.

Sam wasn't completely straight. He loved girls; he loved the way they looked and felt and smelled. But he couldn't deny the fluttering in his stomach when a good looking boy glanced his way. And Blaine was…

Long story short, Sam was bi. He dated Blaine at his old school, and he broke up with Blaine before he left. But Sam couldn't say he had ever really moved on. In fact, he could honestly say that Blaine was one of the two biggest regrets in his young life. And now Blaine was lying asleep in his bed, with impossibly long lashes and tear stained cheeks, and Sam was fighting every instinct that was screaming at him to kiss the other boy. But he couldn't, not until he was sure a kiss from him wouldn't break Blaine completely.

He wasn't going to kiss Blaine until he was sure the other boy would kiss him back. He wasn't going to cause any more pain to the boy he loved.

But he loved him.

And now that Kurt had screwed up his chance, Sam was going to do whatever it took to get Blaine back.


	2. Superglue

Kurt frowned at the whispers that followed him to his locker. It seemed the Mckinley High rumor mill was still going strong. Not that it was any of their business. He and Blaine weren't together anymore; it was as simple as that.

"What do you want me to kill him with?"

"Huh?" Kurt shut his locker and turned to Mercedes, who was holding what looked suspiciously like… "Is that a bottle of superglue?

"Yeah. I figured I could use it to glue his stupid backstabbing airway shut. I've also got paper, three #2 pencils… hmm; I might be able to use this pen as a knife of some kind…"

"Mercedes!"

"Well, I'm sorry, the school won't let me carry in any deadly weapons; I have to improvise."

"And what exactly do you need deadly weapons for?" Kurt drawled as he began walking to French class. His question was answered by Rachel Berry, who sidled along beside them with her usual mix of energy and insanity.

"Are you all talking about Blaine ex-Warbler? Don't worry, Kurt, we're all doing our part to make sure that scum sucker regrets dumping you. This morning I cornered him by the astronomy classroom and gave him a giant steaming piece of Rachel Berry's mind."

Kurt sighed loudly, "Rachel-"

"I told him all about what a terrible boyfriend he'd been and how you deserved so much better -because you totally do, Kurt – and how losing you would be the biggest mistake he'd ever make and he'll never find anyone else like you as long as he lived. I also called him a scum sucking bottom feeder. It was glorious."

"Rachel-"

"That's great," Mercedes said, "He deserves all that and more for dumping you, Kurt, honestly the guy is a lowlife…"

"Ladies!" Kurt yelled, finally pulling the girls out of their revenge fantasy, "While I appreciate the fierce support, Blaine didn't dump me."

"You guys aren't broken up?" Mercedes said, "But Finn said -"

"Oh, we're broken up, alright," Kurt said evenly. "Blaine just wasn't the dumper. I broke up with him."

"Oh," Rachel said, looking very uncomfortable, "That would probably explain why he burst into tears and ran into the boy's bathroom as soon as I was finished." Kurt froze, trying to push the image of Blaine crying out of his head.

"I don't get it," Mercedes said, "You love Blaine."

"I used to love Blaine," Kurt corrected, "That's the glory of being exes. All the emotions are past tense. I still care about him, we'll still be civil. We just aren't dating anymore. It's not a big deal." He hummed nonchalantly. "I don't see why this is so shocking anyway. Two teenage boys in their first relationship, not even out of high school? It would never have lasted. I just chose to break it off now, rather than waiting for him to cheat on me in New York. Now, that would have been shocking."

The two girls behind Kurt exchanged looks. "Kurt?" Mercedes said, "Are you sure you thought this through?"

"What, the break up? Of course. I'm not saying I just broke up with him out of the blue. The spark was definitely gone; we got into a huge fight last night and everything. I'm just saying it was going to happen anyway. These relationships never last. So, do me a favor and don't feel sorry for me."

"Okay," Rachel said. "But at least let me have you guys over for dinner tomorrow night to express my condolences. I can make Vegan meatballs for your dad, and maybe you could talk to my dads. They're always asking about you."

Kurt smiled, "Sounds great. Oh, could you two do me one more favor? Tell New Directions that the break up was my fault, and that I wanted it? Blaine's been hurt enough without everybody blaming him for this." And with one last fragile smile, Kurt left the girls to their task.

The rest of the day went fairly smoothly until Glee, when Kurt walked through the doors and saw Blaine for the first time since the break-up. Kurt's heart stuttered a bit at the sight of his boy… well, ex-boyfriend's tired face. Blaine had been crying, it was obvious, and he was sitting in the back row, sandwiched between Sam and Quinn. He took a deep breath when Kurt walked in and laid his head down on Quinn's shoulder. Sam set a hand on his shoulder, leaning in and whispering something in Blaine's ear. Blaine whispered something back.

Kurt wondered what they were saying before he could remind himself that he didn't care anymore. Kurt walked forward proudly and settled down between Rachel and Mercedes, waiting for Mr. Schue to start their lesson.

Mr. Schue walked in with his normal obliviousness, "Okay, class. Our assignment today is about things you wish you'd said. Regrets." He wrote the word on the board in classic teacher's handwriting. "Does anyone in the room have something they regret?"

It was by complete coincidence that Kurt turned to look back at Blaine.

Just in time to see Sam smile tenderly and slip his hand into Blaine's.

No one else noticed, and if they had, it would have looked for all the world like Sam was trying to comfort his friend. Quinn was holding Blaine's other hand in both of hers after all, and glaring at Kurt when she thought he was looking. But Kurt wasn't paying any attention to her at all. His eyes were locked at the place where Sam's fingers curled around Blaine's, giving them a squeeze that was firm and unbearably gentle at the same time. Blaine didn't really notice, smiling gently at Sam and then staring at the board with a thoughtful expression on his face.

But Kurt saw the look in Sam's eyes. And it took a long time to remind himself that he didn't care anymore.

Besides, Kurt reasoned, Sam was straight. Maybe to a gay guy that look might have meant trouble, but to Sam it couldn't have meant anything. Maybe it was aimed toward Quinn, and Blaine was simply in the way. Yeah, that had to be it.

Not that it mattered. Kurt didn't have feelings for Blaine anymore.

He didn't care at all.

Where was that superglue?


	3. Lilies

"Well," Blaine said as he walked up to his door, "That was absolutely humiliating."

"I'm pretty sure Jacob would ask the same question of anyone," Quinn said.

"Is it true Kurt Hummel dumped you because he found out you were a hermaphrodite?"

"Okay, maybe not that exact question," Quinn bit her lip, "But Jacob asks rude, horrible things to everyone. It's practically a part of the future stalker handbook. Besides, I've already asked Puck to take care of it for you. Jacob Ben Israel and his camera are probably marinating in garbage as we speak."

Blaine smiled and squeezed the hand in his, "Have I ever mentioned that I love you?"

"You better. You're just lucky Puck will owe me for all eternity. And you're lucky that I can't stand to see you upset," Quinn leaned her head against Blaine's shoulder. She knew how much he craved touch, especially now. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I know how much break ups hurt."

"I just hate feeling like this," Blaine said, staring at the ground. Tears threatened to build up again, and he blinked hard to stop them. He wasn't going to cry again today. "And maybe this is stupid, but I hate being single."

"I hate being single too," Quinn reassured him. "But soon, you'll find somebody new. We both will."

"Yeah…" Blaine turned to look at her, a small grin showing up on his face, "Hey, Quinn, we're both single. You want to be my new girlfriend?"

"You're gay, Blaine."

"Not anymore. I'm swearing off men. I've decided to switch teams."

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that. Besides, didn't you already try that with Rachel?"

Blaine's smile faded a little at Rachel's name, but returned full force a moment later. "Rachel wasn't my type. I prefer ravishingly beautiful, funny, delightfully snarky women such as yourself."

"Delightfully snarky?" Quinn laughed.

"It's the truth. Besides, you know my dad would do cartwheels of joy if I was dating you. I think he loves you more than he loves me."

"That's impossible, Blaine."

"Please, Quinn?" Blaine begged. His eyes were huge, and Quinn sighed.

"I'm sorry, Blaine, but you'll just have to get used to disappointment." Blaine pouted, but he knew she was right. "You're a really great person, Quinn. Seriously."

Quinn smiled despite herself, "We should go into your house, don't you think?"

Blaine groaned, "Do we have to? Ever since the breakup heard 'round the world, my dad's kind of made it his life's mission to cheer me up. It's a little scary."

"It can't be that bad," Quinn said, pulling him through the door.

"Let's just try to get up the stairs before he realizes I'm home."

Blaine's home was nowhere near as large as the Mckinley high rumor mill would attest. It was comfortable, to be sure, but not elaborate. Mostly it was a shrine to Blaine, pictures of Quinn's best friend on nearly every available space in the hallway. Blaine crept in silently, trying to lead Quinn up the stairs, but she stopped, admiring a photo of Blaine at his second birthday party, his curls wild except for when they were matted down with frosting from the mini cake in ruins on the table in front of him. Blaine was giving the camera a bucktoothed grin, his tiny hands smearing blue frosting all over his bare stomach.

"Awww," Quinn whispered. "You were so cute."

"Yeah, I was adorable; can we go up to my room now?" Blaine begged, tugging on Quinn's blouse to move her along. But it was too late.

"BB?" Blaine's father poked his head into the hallway, his grin widening at the sight of his son. Blaine straightened, plastering on a smile that Shelby Corcoran would have been proud of.

"I'm home, Daddy. Quinn's over to visit, is that okay?"

"Quinney! Hey! How are you, darling?" Joe Anderson's grin was even wider.

"I'm doing fine, Mr. Anderson," Quinn said.

"That's good to hear. I made Adobo for dinner, is that alright?"

"No problem at all." Quinn loved the Anderson house. It smelled of sharp vinegar and warm cookies, rather than her mother's thick perfume and an underlying stench of whatever man she was currently dating. The way Mr. Anderson's face lit up when he saw her reminded her of her father back when he was Daddy. Back when he loved her.

She missed having a father.

"Okay, so I've got Adobo and fruit salad for dinner, chocolate chip cookies for desert, and then afterwards we can break up – I mean, break out some red vines and watch Moulin Rouge. Sound good, Blainey boy?" Joe gave his son the same puppy face Blaine made when he was trying to please someone.

"Sounds amazing."

Joe beamed. "Okay, then. It's just about done. Meet me in the dining room?"

Blaine's smile slid off of his face as soon as his dad turned the corner, "My favorite food, favorite desert, favorite candy, and favorite movie musical. How can I be feeling so guilty when I haven't even done anything wrong?"

"Blaine, your Daddy loves you," Quinn said, "He wants to do this for you. Don't be guilty. Enjoy it."

"I guess. I just hate that he's putting himself to all this trouble," Blaine said, following Quinn to the table.

The doorbell rang just as Joe finished saying grace.

I'll get it, said Blaine, stepping away from the massive plate of Adobo his father had fixed him to run to the door. Quinn and Joe sat in comfortable silence, listening for their guest.

"Sam!" Blaine said, just over the sound of the door swinging open, "What are you doing here? Are those lilies?"

"Yeah, I got them for my mom, but they aren't the right color for her highness. I thought you might appreciate them."

"They're beautiful. I love lilies, they're my favorite flowers."

"Are they? I must have forgotten, so what are you up to?"

"My dad, Quinn and I were having some dinner; would you like to come in?"

"I'd love to."

Blaine walked in, carrying a handful of orange lilies that made Quinn raise her eyebrows. Sam met her gaze, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey, Mr. Anderson, I hope you don't mind me staying over for dinner?" Sam grinned hopefully. Mr. Anderson gave him a long stare.

"You used to date my little boy, didn't you?" Joe rumbled, his dark eyes leveled on Sam. "You broke up with him after that Sadie Hawkins dance?"

"Dad…" Blaine warned, but neither Joe nor Sam was listening.

"That's correct, sir."

"Sam, there's no need to be so formal. Daddy, Sam and I are friends, just like Quinn and I. Now, I need to get some silverware out for Sam. Dad, can you help me find a vase for these?" Blaine and his father disappeared, no doubt to argue about Sam. Yep, Quinn could practically feel Blaine's puppy dog eyes through the wall. "Please, Dad? I promise, he's just a friend."

"So," Quinn said, "You got those flowers for your mother?"

"Yes."

"Your mother is allergic to lilies."

"Hmmm," Sam said nonchalantly, "Must have forgotten."

By the end of the evening, Sam had both Blaine and Joe won over. He approached Joe smoothly, discussing football and keeping his hands a fair distance from Blaine at all times. Between that and Blaine's subtle instance that they were just friends, dad, Joe barely noticed when Blaine sobbed quietly into Sam's shoulder as Christian proclaimed his love for Satine.

"I'm sorry," Blaine sniffled; he was a movie talker. "It's just so s-sad! They're so perfect for each other, w-why can't they b-be together? It's not fair."

"Shhh, I know," Sam soothed. His hand was drifting aimlessly down Blaine's back, moving lower and lower… Until his phone buzzed in his pocket.

'You slip that hand one more centimeter down his back and I will chop it off.'

Quinn slipped the phone back into her pocket, grinning to herself as Sam's arm jerked back up to settle around Blaine's shoulders. Joe didn't look away from the screen; he was busy trying to hide the tears building in his own eyes, but he did say one thing; and somehow, Quinn didn't think it was aimed at Satine.

"That a girl."


	4. Your Song

"Do you know what song you're doing for the assignment?" Quinn asked Blaine as they sat down beside Sam in glee the next afternoon. It was common practice in glee club before Mr. Schue came in. Everyone wanted to know if there would be someone to volunteer first.

Blaine shook his head, but not before Rachel piped up. "Don't worry, fellow glee clubbers, I have already prepared a beautiful ballad simply resonating with the pain of my early struggles. This will give you some time to prepare a musical selection that will stand up to my own interpretation."

Sam ignored Rachel, ignored the way Quinn slipped past Blaine to put herself between him and Sam. Instead, Sam fingered the handle of his guitar, waiting for Mr. Schue to ask for volunteers.

His hand shot up seconds before Rachel's.

"Okay, Sam," Mr. Schue said, his eyebrows raised. "A volunteer besides Rachel, very good. Why don't you come on up here and sing your song?"

Sam's heart started pounding. He could sing another song, he knew plenty of them. But no, this was for Blaine. Sam reached the stool at the front of the room and turned to face the class.

"I'm sure a lot of you know that relationships can be a big source of regret, especially when they ended before you were ready for them to. I wanted to sing a song about that, so… here goes…"

Some of the glee girls were giggling and looking at Quinn, sure that she was the object of Sam's song. Sam strummed the opening notes of the song, not paying attention to them. The girls would be corrected soon enough.

"Haven't you heard? I'm stuck on a face. I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with joy. I knew I was wrong to jump straight on into this picture so pretty, but he is so pretty to me," Sam sang the first verse without looking up. When it finished, Sam lifted his eyes to the last row, where Blaine and Quinn were sitting. Quinn's lips were pursed, her eyes prim and dangerous, but Sam didn't much care if she approved. Blaine had the cutest smile on his lips, a tiny furrow in his eyebrows at Sam's choice of pronouns. Sam took a deep breath, and stared into Blaine's eyes as he continued.

"And he doesn't know just how far I would go. Just to kiss him; he doesn't know how I pine." Blaine's eyes brightened in a small realization, smiling a little wider, filling Sam with strength as he belted the chorus, "So, I'll make whirlpools and watch him sparkle and we'll make love, make magic."

"And haven't you heard? I'm falling headfirst. And he loves me so; we're two in a row. Just look in his eyes, they're blue as the skies, a picture so pretty, but he is so pretty to me." The eyes Sam was staring into weren't blue at all, but they were definitely beautiful as they crinkled into a smile. Blaine was looking down, the softest blush on his face and a wide smile. All Sam wanted was to make him look like that all the time. Forever. "So, I'll make whirlpools and watch him sparkle and we'll make love, make magic."

"But I couldn't tell you; just tell that it takes you. Cause words don't make… what I make… with him." Blaine was meeting his gaze again, and beaming, practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. Sam was so afraid he would hate him, would think the song was inappropriate, would reject him… but could it be possible that Blaine felt the same way? Sam's heart soared, but he kept his eyes locked on Blaine's as he gently crooned the final verse.

"Haven't you heard? I'm stuck on a face. I'm stuck on a boy who fills me with me with joy. I knew I was wrong to jump straight on into this picture so pretty… But he is so pretty… to me."

Sam ran out of glee club before Blaine, his fear getting the best of him, but his heart leaped when Blaine ran toward him by his locker after practice. That amazing smile was still on his face, and Sam beamed back, willing his heart to slow down.

"Sam, that song was amazing. So brave. I can't even believe… I'm speechless. I'm so happy for you!"

"Um, thanks…" Sam shut his locker door, turning to Blaine, "I don't know if 'I'm so happy for you' is quite the reaction I was expecting…."

"This is just so great." Blaine said, "You're finally coming out bi!"

Sam's grin slipped off of his face, "What?"

"I mean, I know that just singing songs about loving boys doesn't necessarily scream 'bisexual' but it's a step. I'm so proud of you Sammy!" And then Blaine was hugging him, totally oblivious to the look on Sam's face.

"That's the only thing you got out of the song?"

"What else would I get?" Blaine's smile faltered for a moment, then came back full force. "Oh, and Sam, guess what? Kurt was looking at me during the song, and I know it's kind of silly and hopeful of me, but I think I saw something there. I think he might be having second thoughts, and it's all thanks to your song. Oh, thank you, Sam!"

So that's why he was blushing. Because of Kurt. Sam's heart dropped into his boots, but he smiled anyway. He should have known Blaine wouldn't be over Kurt. "You're welcome."

"Just think… Kurt and I could be back together before the end of the week," Blaine sighed, his eyes starry. Sam panicked. He was losing Blaine again.

"Blaine?"

"Yes?"

Sam took a deep breath, "I don't think you should get back with Kurt. At least, not right away."

"What? Why not?"

Because I'm in love with you, Sam thought. "I just, I don't think Kurt really values you," Sam said, "At least, not as much as he should. If he's already having second thoughts about breaking up with you, how serious was he about it? I mean, he really hurt you. I think he should have to work to get you back."

"K-kurt values me," Blaine said, looking uncomfortable. Sam's heart leapt. He wasn't sure. Sam may be able to get him back after all.

"Well, just think about it," Sam said, "I don't want you to get hurt. Again."

Blaine bit his lip, thinking it over. "Thanks, Sam. I'm glad I have such a good friend."

"Yeah," Sam said, watching Blaine walk down the hall. "Friend."

He needed to find a better song.


	5. What Have I Done?

Joe Anderson's day so far had been pretty typical. He'd come home from work, started dinner, and cleaned the house the way he did every afternoon. He always left a little corner of the house for Blaine to clean, to teach him responsibility, but Joe enjoyed cleaning and cooking. He was good at it. It wasn't very manly, but Joe had always dreamed of being a Mr. Mom, with at least four beautiful little children relying on him for food and comfort while the woman he loved brought home the bacon. When he told his aunt about it, she sent him to a counselor, convinced that he was one of those transsexuals she'd read about. Joe tried to tell her that he didn't feel like a woman, he just wanted to take care of babies. His aunt still panicked.

She didn't need to worry. Nothing in Joe's life had turned out the way he'd hoped it would, and as the years passed, he was beginning to think it never would. He was single, worked his tail off and had significantly less than four children. Only one thing in Joe's life was perfect.

Joe paused in vacuuming the front hallway, admiring a particularly adorable picture of his son. Blaine was six months old and had just discovered that he liked both cameras and his feet very much. Joe smiled at the little guy beaming at him above the toes stuck in his mouth. If Joe could have one wish at the moment, it would be for Blaine to turn back into that six month old baby boy. No worrying about boys or nursing a broken heart. And all Joe had to do to make him happy was hand him his foot and pull out a camera.

"Umm, Dad? What are you doing?"

"Nothing, BB." Joe shoved the vacuum aside, grinning at his son, "I'm going to need you to finish vacuuming the hall and doing your laundry, kay?"

Blaine nodded, "Okay."

"Great, then how about we watch a game together when you're done?"

Forty minutes later, Joe was set up in front of a football game, a bowl of chocolate ice cream on his lap and Blaine molded against his side. Blaine loved cuddling. Joe couldn't forget the possessive twinge he'd felt walking in on Kurt and Blaine watching "Beauty and the Beast" to see Blaine practically melted into Kurt's chest, the other boy wrapping long arms around Blaine's front to pull him even closer and pressing his lips against Blaine's curls. Joe could hardly reconcile that memory with the memory of the boy who had broken Blaine's heart, leaving him sobbing hysterically when Joe had asked him innocently how Kurt was doing over breakfast the other day.

"So, Sam's finally coming out bisexual," Blaine said, one eye on the game as he told his father about his day at school. "He sang this really amazing song, it was so awesome. I don't really care whether Sam ends up with a boy or a girl, but I just really want him to be happy, and I think he'll be much happier now that everyone knows who he is, you know?"

"Yeah. Sure," Joe didn't really know, but Blaine seemed happier after he came out. Until the bullying started taking it's toll. Joe draped an arm over Blaine's shoulders and squeezed in a one armed hug. Blaine sighed happily.

"It was a really beautiful song, about what it felt like to love a boy. It was so romantic, Daddy. And the way Kurt was looking at me during it, I think…"

"Whoa, kiddo," Joe drew away, craning his neck to look Blaine in the eye, "You aren't thinking about getting back with that boy, are you?"

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Blaine, he broke your heart."

Blaine sat up, "It wasn't that bad, Daddy. I deserved it…"

"Blaine, no," Joe stood up, and cupped his son's chin, "Look at me, baby boy. Any boy who can make you feel like that would have to move heaven and earth to deserve you back, do you hear me? You have this nasty habit of feeling like you have to suffer in order to be worth something. You don't. You've suffered enough already, and I don't want you leaving Kurt with the impression that hurting you is okay, do you understand me?" Blaine nodded, cheeks tinted pink as the father son moment ended. Blaine remained silent up until the end of the game, quietly thinking. As Joe's team won, and the man loudly voiced his approval, Blaine spoke, almost too quiet for Joe to hear.

"I wish someone would sing a song like that for me…"

XxXXxxXXXXxxxxxX

The glee club was buzzing with the news that Sam Evans was bisexual and in love with Blaine Anderson. What else could that song have meant, after all? The club was buzzing with "I should have known" and "told you so" and "can you imagine how hot that would be?" More importantly, the lines had been drawn. The glee club had now been split entirely into Team Sam and Team Kurt. Team Kurt consisted of Rachel, Mercedes, Puck, Artie, Finn, Tina, and Brittany. Team Sam consisted of Lauren ("Hey, it'd be hot"), Santana ("Sam's a good guy, I guess. And he came out for the person he loves. That takes balls. I wish… I just think it'd be hot, okay?"), and Mike. Quinn, when asked who she preferred, simply sniffed and stalked away, begging them to be more mature.

The drama had built up overnight, with Mike and Tina practically fighting over their affiliations. Everyone had asked Kurt what he thought about it, but Kurt refused to speak on it. He didn't care, after all. Blaine was a distant memory, a figure in his past.

He didn't tell anyone that the thought of Blaine and Sam together sent a hot, stabbing pain through his heart.

Kurt slammed his door shut and flung himself onto his bed, his mind pounding with thoughts that made no sense. He didn't love Blaine anymore, so why did the sight of him send that familiar racing pain through his heart? Why did he dream of brushing those tears away, of pressing his lips against Blaine's and telling him softly that everything was going to be okay?

"Hey, Kurt? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Finn."

"Okay… Can I come in?"

Kurt sighed, "Sure."

Finn opened the door, gawky and awkward as always. Kurt looked him up and down. He didn't feel anything for Finn anymore, besides brotherly affection. Sure there was lingering feelings for a few months, but nothing like the red hot passion Kurt still felt for Blaine. Kurt frowned as Finn walked into the room.

"Rachel came over with some leftovers from the other night. You want some?"

"No, thank you," Kurt winced. Rachel's fathers were nice, but overly sympathetic. Kurt wished people would stop making such a big deal of his break up with Blaine. "I'm single now, have to watch my figure," Kurt joked.

"Can I ask you something?" Finn asked.

"Fire away."

"Why did you break up with Blaine?"

"I told you, Finn," Kurt said, "It never would have worked out anyway."

"You keep saying that, but that doesn't explain why you broke up with him now, and not when it stopped working out."

"We had a fight," Kurt said grudgingly. To think, all these times he wanted a chat with Finn, all he had to do was break up with his boyfriend.

"About what?" Finn sat at the edge of Kurt's bed.

"I found a note from Sam, saying that he loved him," Kurt said. "It was from forever ago, and Blaine insisted that Sam was over it now, and he was straight, and Blaine loved me, not him, but I still… I was upset that he kept it, and I realized that it would never work out."

"… You want to hear what I think?"

"What's that?" Kurt said.

"I think you got in too deep with Blaine, and it scared you," Finn said. Kurt began shaking his head. "No, man, hear me out. You're in love with Blaine. I see the way you look at him. It's way more than you've ever looked at me, more than I've looked at Quinn or even Rachel. And for Blaine… Kurt, you're like the world to him. Blaine fell in love with you so much, so fast, and you guys were talking about moving in together in New York, having kids… and I think that scared you, Kurt. Because you loved Blaine so much, that you couldn't stand the thought of losing him. So you've created this idea of being broken up to escape reality, Kurt. But the truth is… you still love him, don't you?"

"…. Finn, what have I done?"


	6. King of Anything

_"I don't understand why you won't just throw it away!"_

_"I don't see why I should have to."_

_"Let's see," Kurt cleared his throat, "I spend every day walking through these halls proud that I can point to you and say, 'that dude's my boyfriend'. I love you, Blaine, and I'll always love you. You're so precious, Blaine, so beautiful. I love the way you laugh at my impressions. I love the way you laugh, period. I love that adorable little furrow above your brow when you're confused. I love how small you are, how I'm the only one who gets to kiss you -"_

_" – Please stop - "_

_" - I love the way you fit so perfectly in my arms, the way I get to hold you while you fall asleep. I love that you feel so safe with me. I promise to always keep you safe. I know it's hard, I know they hurt you, and I want to kill them every time they do. But someday we'll leave here, we'll get to be together, and I can love you the way you deserve to be loved. In public, where everyone can see how much I care about you. Forever. I promise. Love, Sammy.' Do you honestly think this is an appropriate letter to have lying around? I thought you were with me."_

_"I am with you, Kurt. I love you. That letter doesn't mean anything…"_

_"Those were promises, Blaine! Promises he made to you."_

_"Well, he broke them all, didn't he? Obviously I wasn't precious or beautiful to him, because he won't even admit that he's bi anymore!"_

_"I thought you'd never been anyone's boyfriend."_

_"We were never boyfriends. We went on one measly date and then he dumped me. It was nothing. But that letter… It was the first letter like that I ever got. It made me feel like I was worth something. Like I was beautiful… But you make me feel like that every day. So, if you really want me to get rid of it, I will, okay?"_

_"… I think we should break up."_

Both Sam and Kurt stared as Blaine walked through the door. He looked… confident. Put together. Strong. The way he'd been before this whole mess started. He sat in the front, away from both boys, and his hand shot into the air the moment Mr. Schue asked for volunteers.

"I got a phone call last night," Blaine announced, "Telling me that you all have been placing bets about who I'll end up with."

The glee club squirmed in unison. Sam stared blankly forward, and Kurt, who was itching to leap to the front and kiss Blaine like he deserved to be kissed, squeezed his hands tightly together.

"The answer… is no one," Blaine said, "I didn't deserve what you did to me, Kurt. You broke my heart. And I don't know what you all are thinking, but Sam and I are friends. He has absolutely no interest in me. The only regret I have is not protecting myself, because no one's going to do it for me. So, with the help of these lovely ladies, I'd like to sing a song that expresses that."

From the moment Quinn and Brittany began singing the opening notes, Kurt knew what song this was. Kurt's heart dropped into his boots.

"Keep drinkin' coffee, stare me down across the table while I look outside. So many things I'd say if only I were able, but I just keep quiet and count the cars that pass by," Blaine sang. His eyes were dark and hurt, but focused on Kurt as he sang, "You've got opinions, man! We're all entitled to 'em. But I never asked. So let me thank you for time and try to not waste any more of mine. Get out of here fast."

"I hate to break it to you babe, but I'm not drowning. There's no one here to save." Blaine leaped into the chorus with the same passion and energy as he always did, but the tension in the air was solid. Mercedes and Finn glanced at Kurt through the edges of their vision, Rachel seemed torn between horror and admiration. Blaine danced around Brittany and Quinn, moving closer to the crowd.

"Who cares if you disagree. You are not me. Who made you king of anything? So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything?"

"You sound so innocent. All full of good intent. You swear you know best. But you expect me to jump up on board with you and ride off into your delusional sunset. I'm not the one who's lost with no direction, oh, but you'll never see. You're so busy makin' maps with my name on them in all caps. You got the talkin' down, just not the listening and who cares if you disagree. You are not me, who made you king of anything? So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything?"

Blaine finally reached the audience and began walking up, his eyes locked on Kurt. There was so much hurt there, hurt Kurt had caused. Kurt looked down through eyes filled with tears, but he couldn't block out Blaine's heartbroken voice, "All my life I've tried to make everybody happy while I just hurt and hide.  
>Waitin' for someone to tell me it's my turn to decide."<p>

Kurt chanced a glance up and met Blaine's heartbroken eyes. What had he done?

"Who cares if you disagree? You are not me. Who made you king of anything? So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything?"

"Who cares if you disagree! You are not me. Who made you king of anything? So you dare tell me who to be? Who died and made you king of anything?"

Blaine finally came to a stop, looking right into Kurt's eyes.

"Let me hold your crown, babe."


	7. Elephant Love Medley

"Hey," Sam said after glee, "That was a great song."

"Thanks," Blaine shouldered his backpack and pushed through the crowd of students leaving for the end of the day. Sam followed him out to the courtyard, "It felt… cathartic, I guess."

"There's just one thing I'm wondering. You said there's no way I could be interested in you…"

"There's no way anyone could be interested in me," Blaine said. Sam was about to protest, when Blaine reached the top of the stairs and said morosely, "But it's fine. Soon I'll be out of this school and I can put Kurt and everything else behind me. Until then… I just can't fall in love with anyone."

It was then that Sam was struck with an idea. An awful idea. Sam had a terrible, awful idea. Sam cleared his throat, jogging up the steps behind Blaine and putting on his best Ewan McGregor impression.

"Can't fall in love? Why, that's terrible!"

Mercedes would have snapped at him to stop embarrassing her, Quinn would have giggled adorably, and then promptly told him to cut it out. Blaine, as soon as he realized what Sam was saying, beamed and said in a haughty voice, "No, being on the street, that's terrible."

"No." Sam smiled at Blaine's delightfully overdramatic scoff. "Love is a many splendored thing. Love lifts us up where we belong, all you need is love."

"Please, don't start that again," Blaine said, fighting against his grin. Sam beamed back at him and began the song.

"All you need is love..."

"A girl has got to eat."

"All you need is love," Sam sang.

"Or she'll end up on the street."

"All you need is love."

Blaine reached out to grab his arm, leaning over to peer at him through sympathetic eyes, "Love is just a game."

"I was made for loving you, baby, you were made for loving me," Sam deepened his voice and shook his hips. Blaine giggled.

"The only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee."

"Just one night, give me just one night," Sam pushed his bottom lip out in an impressive pout. A crowd was beginning to form around them, and Blaine was relishing the attention.

"There's no way, cause you can't pay," Blaine sang.

"In the name of love," Sam stared into Blaine's eyes, trying to show his sincerity, "One night in the name of love."

"You crazy fool. I won't give into you." Blaine tried to walk away. Sam grabbed his arm.

"Don't," Sam pulled him to look at him, "leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love. Oh, baby, don't leave me this way."

"You'd think that people would have had enough of silly love songs," Blaine sang sadly. His eyes darted over to the bottom of the stairs, where Kurt was mutely staring at them. Sam gently grabbed Blaine's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"I look around me and I see it isn't so." Sam looked into Blaine's eyes, "No."

Blaine smiled, "Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs."

"Well, what's wrong with that? I'd like to know. Cause here I go again," Sam went slightly off script, grabbing Blaine around the waist and picking him up, "Love lifts us up where we belong; where eagles fly, on a mountain high."

Blaine shrieked and started laughing, "Put me down!" Then sang the next line while clinging to Sam's shoulders, "Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away for one happy day."

"We could be heroes!" Sam gave his captive a peck on the cheek before setting him down, "Just for one day."

"You." Blaine wagged his finger at him and began walking back down the stairs, "You will be mean."

"No, I won't."

"And I," Blaine sang, "I'll drink all the time."

Sam stood on the step in front of him, "We should be lovers."

Blaine blushed. "We can't do that."

"We should be lovers, and that's a fact."

"Though nothing," Blaine sang, "Will keep us together…"

"We can steal time, just for one day," Sam's hands were on Blaine's arms, and he gave them a reassuring rub. Blaine gave him an odd, wary look as their voices joined for the next line.

"We can be heroes forever and ever. We can be heroes forever and ever. We can be heroes…"

This was Sam's chance. He belted the words, trying his best to make Blaine understand them, "Just because I will always love you."

"I can't help loving…."

Sam stared into Blaine's eyes as he crooned, "You…."

"How wonderful life is… now you're in… the world."

Sam looked across the courtyard to see Kurt running inside, Rachel and Tina hot on his tail. Sam only had a moment to celebrate his victory, because Blaine was staring up at him with bedroom eyes and whispering Satine's last line in a breathy voice that had Sam yearning to kiss him senseless.

"You're going to be bad for business. I can tell."


	8. The Challenge

"Cool down, homos!"

It was the yell from some useless jock that brought Sam and Blaine crashing down to reality. Blaine pulled away, his face blazing as he headed to his car. Sam pursued him, unwilling to let him out of his sight. Blaine reached his car, turned to say something, but never got the chance, because Sam leaned forward and kissed him.

Blaine's lips were unbearably soft, and they pressed and parted exactly the way Sam remembered. Sam moaned into the kiss, pressing harder, pushing Blaine's body against his car. He slide one hand behind Blaine, at the small of his back, and pressed their bodies tightly together as he continued to move their lips against one another's. He didn't care if anyone was watching; nothing was worth losing the perfect boy pressed against him.

"Sammmmph… wait… stop!"

Blaine's hand weakly collided with Sam's chest, trying to push him away. But it was the desperate, frightened 'stop!' that cut through Sam's consciousness. Sam pulled away from Blaine's lips, "I'm sorry, Blaine, you're right, I'm sorry."

"Weren't you the one who said you didn't love me? Weren't you the one who said that you could never love me? Why are you doing this, why are you messing with my head?" Blaine's lips trembled, and then parted as the light bulb went off in his head. "Wait, I know what you're doing…"

"You get it," Sam said.

"… You're trying to make me feel desirable by pretending to desire me. It's sweet, Sam, it really is, but I'm not worth it."

"What are you talking about - "

"Kurt took everything, Sam. Everything. And then he just left and I feel dirty and used and… undesirable," Blaine looked down, tears starting to form beneath his lashes.

Sam stared, "You're not-"

"You just don't get it! I… I gave myself to him, I gave up my life for him, and now I'm getting called a fag every day and I've just sang two horrifically soul bearing songs and I am absolutely humiliated and terrified that someone's going to come after me for it and the last thing I need is some boy trying to force me into a relationship!"

"Blaine, I'm sorry." Sam put out his hands to touch Blaine's shoulders; the boy shrugged away.

"All I want to do right now is go home and cry myself to sleep," Blaine mumbled, "I appreciate the attempt, but pretending to be interested in me isn't going to make me feel better." He gave Sam a small, watery smile before climbing in his car and driving away.

…

"How could I have been so stupid?" Kurt wept.

He was sitting on the floor, for once; he wasn't at all worried about the millions of bacteria seeping into the butt of his tight purple jeans. Tears slipped from his eyes and rolled down his nose, plopping one after another into the hollow made by his left leg meeting his thigh. Rachel knelt beside him, her dark eyes wide with sympathy.

"It's not all lost, Kurt. Blaine still loves you, I know he does. And Team Kurt isn't giving up on you; we have all kinds of ideas to help you win Blaine back."

"Yeah," Tina agreed, but Kurt could see her glance at Rachel out of the corner of her eye.

"You saw that song he sang with Sam? And the one he sang to me? It's hopeless. I was an idiot and I lost him," Kurt moaned low in his throat, the tears starting again.

Rachel opened her mouth, probably to argue, but it was at that moment the door opened. Brittany walked in and stopped at the sight of them. "Kurt, what's the matter?"

"Like you don't know," Rachel said.

"You helped Blaine sing that break up song to Kurt," Tina said, "How could you? I thought you were on TK with the rest of us."

"I am," Brittany said. She looked shocked, as usual. "Klaine for life. That wasn't a break-up song, it was about how Kurt isn't the King of Anything… don't you get it? It was a song about prom."

Kurt, Rachel, and Tina simply stared at her.

"Oh, goodness, Brittany," Tina finally said, "Is that what Blaine told you?"

"Blaine didn't have to tell me, I figured it out," Brittany beamed proudly. "And I know it wasn't a break up song because I heard Blaine telling Quinn how much he loves Kurt."

Kurt's heart took a sudden leap, before crashing through his ribcage and landing somewhere in his stomach.

"What?" Kurt said, "When?"

"Right before he went on. He was all nervous and he kept telling Quinn 'I can't do this, I still love Kurt'. See, Blaine was so worried about bringing up bad memories for you that he almost didn't sing the song."

"He still loves me," Kurt whispered, "There's still hope!" He ran out of the bathroom before the girls could ask him any more questions, determined to reach Blaine before he left. He could still be out in the quad, in Sam's muscled arms. Kurt didn't care; he'd snatch Blaine out of Sam's arms and give him the kiss of the century…

Kurt ran into Sam just outside the doors.

"Hey," Sam said gruffly, "What are you doing?" Kurt looked him up and down.

"If you must know, I'm looking for Blaine."

"He's gone," Sam said, "He said something about wanting to go home and cry his eyes out."

Kurt took in a shaky breath, "Oh."

"I'm glad he left," Sam said, "It gives us a chance to talk. What you did to Blaine made a real mark on him. He doesn't think he matters anymore; or maybe he's too afraid to hope that he could matter to someone. The point is that he matters to me, and I'm going to try to get him back in whatever way I can, and I want to know what your intentions are."

"I'm trying to get him back, too. I love him, I miss him, and I want him back. So it's on, Sam." Kurt glared, hating every inch of Sam's smug face as he looked down on him.

"May the best man win."


	9. Blaine's Mind

Quinn Fabray ignored the whispers that followed her to her locker. The whispers had been her constant companion since sophomore year. First it had been joining glee club, then the baby. Most recently, it was about her officially ditching her throne as Queen Bee of McKinley to be best friends with the tiny homo. Quinn was so happy she didn't care anymore; Blaine was the best friend she had. If being friends with him meant a few extra slurs, so be it. So she ignored them.

But she couldn't ignore the arm pulling her into an empty classroom.

"I know karate!" She half-yelled, an untrue reflex she'd developed in response to threat. Damn those virtue protection classes. She stifled it and turned to see Blaine. The boy's eyes were dark and distracted; he dropped her arm, opting instead to pace across the room. "Blaine, what...?"

"Sam wants me back."

"Well, duh," Quinn said lightly. Blaine frowned, the pleading in his eyes softened her up, "When did you realize?"

"He kissed me in the parking lot, Quinn," Blaine said, "I'm not stupid."

"He kissed you?"

"Yeah, after we sang the Elephant Love Medley. He kissed me and almost grabbed my ass trying to get me close to him. He always said my ass was his favorite thing in the world, besides my eyes and my voice and feeling my arms around him. I forgot how romantic he was. I forgot how good his lips felt..."

"What did you do?" Quinn asked. Blaine was getting a little starry eyed for her liking.

"I told him to stop. Made up some misunderstanding, pretended that I thought he was pretending to like me. What was I supposed to do?" Blaine fitted his hands into his curls, yanking slightly, "What should I do?"

"What do you want to do?" Quinn asked. Be rational, that had always worked in the past.

"I don't know!" Blaine shouted. Apparently, rational wasn't going to work.

"Are you interested in Sam at all? Because if you aren't, you have to tell him, Blaine, you can't string him along like-"

"Yes." Blaine said miserably, "Yes. I still love Sam."

"Oh." This was news. Complicated, unexpected news. Quinn bit her lip, "While you were with Kurt?"

"No. At least, I don't think so," Blaine said, "I was so in love with Kurt, I just wanted to be with him forever. I thought I was going to be with him forever... I never thought of Sam as an option. And then he was singing those romantic songs and staring at me, and I guess the feelings came back. But I can't be with Sam right now. Not when I'm still trying to figure out how to stop loving Kurt."

"Blaine, baby..."

Blaine frowned wide, tears pooling in the corners of his eyes, "I don't know what I'm doing, Quinn."

Quinn didn't know what she was doing either. She pulled Blaine close, burying her nose into his hair. "It's gonna be okay." Blaine's shoulders shook, trying to hold the tears back. She held him tighter. "You don't have to decide everything right now. Just... try to figure out what to tell Sam. You can't play dumb with him forever, and you need to give him a straight answer. He deserves it. But I know no matter what you decide, Sam will love you."

"That's the problem," Blaine mumbled.

"No, I mean, he'll love you like I do. Sam isn't going to stop being your friend, no matter what you decide."

"That's another thing," Blaine said, "I'm afraid Sam liking me is a mistake. I'm not what he thinks I am."

Quinn smiled, "And who do you think you are?"

"I had sex with Kurt."

"Umm, one, duh. And two, why would that change anything?"

Blaine stared at his hands like a child caught in a bad deed. "When Sam and I were... when we were _together_, he wanted to have sex. I wasn't ready yet, but I thought that Sam and I were going to be together forever."

"I'm seeing a pattern here," Quinn said.

"I know I was stupid, okay?" Blaine said, "But I promised Sam that when I was ready... I promised him my virginity."

"Oh," Quinn said, "Blaine, that's not going to change anything..."

"Yes, it does! For one, it makes things a hundred percent harder with Kurt because that was special to me, and I always pictured myself as a one partner kind of guy. I wanted to save myself for someone special. And Kurt is special, but... what if Sam doesn't want sloppy seconds? What if Sam doesn't want me anymore when I tell him that I'm not a virgin. I can't take that, Quinn. I can't."

"He won't."

"You can't know that."

"I know that he loves you. I don't think he ever stopped loving you. But until you figure out how you feel... I think it's safest to keep him at arms difference. I'll help you."

"Thank you, Quinn," Blaine whispered.

"No problem," Quinn said, guiding Blaine towards class, "I'm always here for you. I understand what you're going through. It could be worse. I was caught between Sam and Finn for awhile. Imagine having to deal with this from two guys..."


	10. Kurt Hummel Uses Harry Potter

By the next day without his boyfriend, Kurt was feeling all the symptoms of a broken heart. His side felt cold without Blaine walking along with him, his hand felt empty without Blaine's fingers intertwined with his.

"Every time I look at him, I get these pains in my chest," Kurt said. Tina and Rachel nodded sympathetically from their place on either side of him, "I can't eat. I can't sleep. I have to get him back, I can't live like this anymore!" Kurt sighed dramatically, his life full of ennui.

"We're going to figure something out," Tina said.

"Like hell you are," Santana appeared out of nowhere, "Look, Kurt, I feel bad for you, but you screwed up. I saw Trouty Mouth and the hobbit sucking face in the parking lot yesterday. Which isn't an exaggeration; my boy's lips are the size of Blaine's entire head."

"They were kissing?" Kurt said. Santana nodded and stalked off, hips swishing back and forth in her cheerio uniform, "That's it. My romantic life is reduced to watching the love of my life swap spit with Blonde Bieber."

"Oh, come on, Kurt, I'm sure there must be some misunderstanding," Rachel said. She was well acquainted with the troubles of ennui and would have done anything at that moment to make Kurt feel better. "Maybe... maybe Blaine tripped!"

"Blaine tripped."

"Perhaps."

"Onto Sam Evans' mouth."

"He does have a large mouth," Rachel said meekly. Kurt sighed heavily and rolled his eyes, "Look, Kurt, you cannot give up. You just need to walk up to him and say, 'Blaine Joseph Anderson. I am desperately in love with you, and if you had half a brain, you would take me back this instant!'" Kurt smiled humorlessly.

"Come on, Kurt," Tina said, "I can't stand seeing you depressed like this. You need to do something to cheer you up."

But Kurt had no interest in being cheered up. At the moment, he felt all the pangs of making the worst mistake of his young life, and he was content to wallow in it. The only bright moment of that day was walking into Glee and seeing Blaine sandwiched between Quinn Fabray and Sugar Motta, while Sam was shuffled off to Quinn's other side. Of course, Sugar had a bit of a crush on Blaine as well, but Kurt was convinced he had nothing to fear from her.

Blaine and Kurt locked eyes as Kurt went to sit down by Mercedes. Blaine sent Kurt a small smile, which Kurt tried to return through the stabbing pain in his heart.

Within minutes of the class beginning, Sugar Motta's hand was stabbing the air. "Alright, everyone. As you may know, the final installment of Harry Potter came out this summer. Now, I can't stand to watch movies with people that I haven't approved, so I got Daddy to buy out Lima Cinema for a private viewing of the movie!"

The excited murmurs filled the room, but no one was as excited as Blaine. "Oh my gosh, yes." He squealed as Sugar took her seat next to him, "I am so there. My dad and I dress up for every premiere. I'm always Harry Potter, and my dad picks a different character for each movie. Last year he was Snape; it was hilarious."

"What a great idea!" Sugar said, "Okay, everybody, change of plans. You all have to dress up as a character! Blaine, you can be Harry, of course..."

It was right around then that Kurt had an idea.

The days leading up to the party were feverish; Kurt carefully sewing and picking and choosing the composite pieces. The night of the party, Kurt spent an hour preparing. His vanity had a picture of Blaine on it, smiling in that heart-breakingly earnest way of his; and Kurt kissed it tenderly as he finished putting on his costume. He stared at himself in the mirror, thanking the gods of fashion that glee club was the only group invited. "I'm doing this for you, Blaine."

He met Finn and Rachel in the hallway. Rachel was dressed as Hermione Granger; her dark hair rumpled up in excess and a stack of books under her arm. Finn was standing next to her as Ron, a short red wig on his head and a store bought Griffindor uniform hanging from his shoulders. They both stared at Kurt, but neither of them said a word.

The walk into the theater was the most risky part; Kurt tried not to make eye contact, staring at the bright red and gold leggings he was wearing. He finally made it, and glanced around, taking in the costumes everyone had chosen to wear.

"I'm Lavender Brown," Tina explained in a tired voice.

"Racist," said Mike, standing behind her. He had shared his costume with Artie; they were standing back to back with their costume draping down to cover Artie.

"We're Voldemort and Quirrell, yo," Artie said, adjusting his turban.

Brittany was walking around with multicolored glasses and a bottle-cap necklace, though the dreamy expression on her face said 'Luna Lovegood' much more loudly than her outfit. She was linking pinkies with Santana, who had hair even more wild than Rachel's and a torn up black dress as Bellatrix Lestrange. Mercedes looked nothing short of fabulous in her Griffindor Quidditch uniform as Angelina Johnson. Rory was dressed as Neville, "I just think it's kinda cool that he started out a loser and then became all badass, you know?"

Lauren Zizes had crashed the party with a tea-cozy on her head, daring anyone to mess with her Dobby costume, and Puck was walking around in a pink dress, claiming that Dolores Umbridge was the biggest badass of them all.

"Hi, Kurt!" Sugar said, jumping in front of him. "Can you tell who I am?"

Kurt honestly didn't care who she was; he was much too busy scanning the crowd for Blaine. "Ummm... Hermione."

"No, silly. I'm Cho Chang, y'all!"

"Oh, dear," It was then that Kurt spotted his love, "I have to go, okay?"

Kurt found Blaine with his back turned to them, caught between a Quinn who was wearing the cool blue uniform of Beauxbatons a la Fleur Delacour, and Sam who had his hair slicked back in a cool impersonation of Draco Malfoy. Blaine's laugh echoed over to him, and Kurt, who had seen the Harry costume before, could just picture him. He'd be adorable, all wild hair and cute little glasses and hand drawn scar. Kurt took in a deep breath and walked toward them confidently, "Hey!"

The three of them turned around and froze. Blaine's gorgeous eyes widened behind his glasses.

"Kurt," Blaine said, in a tone that sounded like he had been hit over the head with a hammer, "You dressed up as..."

Kurt threw back his head - which had twice the effect when covered by a red wig - and stared at Sam.

"Ginny Weasley, at your service."


	11. Drarry vs Hinny

Quinn Fabray was quite possibly going to lose it.

How Sam and Kurt had managed to separate her from Blaine she didn't know; but the next thing she knew she was sitting on Sam's right side while Blaine sat on his left, between Sam and Kurt, sending her a 'please save me' look that broke her heart.

"Hey, Sam," She tried, "I think my costume's ripping up the back. Could you check?"

"Blaine, do you need my arm rest?" Sam asked, "I can move my arm for you. Or we could share it. You know, whatever."

"Sam, my costume's really ripping," Quinn said. It wasn't, but Sam couldn't know that until he looked at her.

Finn shuffled over and handed Kurt a large popcorn and a handful of change. Kurt thanked him, still in that ridiculous bright wig and red and gold leggings. He shifted and his skirt rode up his thighs. "Oh, no," Kurt said, "It looks like Finn brought me a large popcorn. I know I ordered a small, that boy never pays attention... Blaine? Extra buttered sound good to you?"

"Umm... yeah," Blaine said hesitantly. Kurt beamed at him, practically purring with self-satisfaction.

"Oh, wow," Sam said with an air of surprise that didn't fool Quinn for a minute. "It looks like this large Sprite is just too much for me." Blaine turned to Sam, looking a little lost, and Quinn watched as the smile slid off Kurt's face. "Hey, Blaine, you like Sprite, don't you?"

"Yeah..." Blaine's eyes were hitting terminal wideness.

"Sam, I'm completely naked," Quinn said loudly. Sam didn't even flinch. Puck, however, turned around to check. Perfect.

"I need to pee." Blaine suddenly shouted. Puck turned around again - why was Quinn not surprised? - and Blaine stumbled towards the door, leaving the two boys to smile angelically after him. Then, once he was gone, they turned on each other.

"Ginny Weasley?" Sam scoffed, "Everyone knows that Blaine's favorite pairing is Drarry."

"Blaine's favorite pairing _was_ Drarry," Kurt said loftily, "Because he thought that JK Rowling was sure to put a surprise gay in the series, and he thought Draco and Harry were the most likely choices. But then the surprise gay turned out to be Dumbledore, and Blaine quickly shifted his affections to Harry and Ginny, his favorite cannon couple. Honestly, do you know him at all?"

"Better than you do," Sam said.

"Oh, really?" Kurt turned fully to the side, "What's his favorite movie beverage?"

"You think I got this because I drink sugar?" Sam shook the drink, "Favorite movie snack food?"

"Please," Kurt said, "Make it a challenge at least. The boy eats extra buttered popcorn like he uses hair gel. Worst fear?"

"Dying alone," Sam said promptly, "Favorite Disney princess?"

"Whichever one starred in the movie he saw last. Usually Ariel, because he likes to watch The Little Mermaid when he's bored. Team Edward or Team Jacob?"

"Team Therapy. He feels like Bella needs it for her self-esteem issues. Life's ambition?"

"To be a dad, and to visit every Disneyland in the world," Kurt said, "Favorite movie candy?"

"Redvines," Sam snapped back. Both boy's eyes widened, and they stood in unison, jostling each other in their bid to get out to the concessions. Blaine came down the aisle and froze, a large package of redvines in his hands. Only then did Sam and Kurt stop fighting to explain that they were just checking the aisle for spiders.

"We know how much you hate spiders," Kurt said.

"Yeah," Sam added, "Although your least favorite member of the bug kingdom is the grasshopper, because Hopper in A Bug's Life made you sleep with the lights on for a week."

"Yeah," Blaine said uncomfortably, "I know."

Both boys sat down, and Blaine sat miserably between them. Quinn tried to get Blaine's attention, not sure what she'd say but sure she'd have to say something because Kurt and Sam were fighting over him, and why didn't she see this sooner? But Blaine was staring forward, frozen, only relaxing when the beginning of the movie drew a happy gasp out of him.

Sam and Kurt relaxed as well, though Quinn watched as their hands rested, palms up, on the arm rests. The only time they moved was to follow Blaine's hand when he dipped into the box of popcorn, or his fingers wrapped around the cup of Sprite. It broke Quinn's heart to realize that Blaine would have come into contact with them more if he hadn't been trained by hard life experience not to touch boys too much. The posture of his hands clasped in his lap was natural to him, though it would have looked uncomfortable on anybody else.

Blaine stared at the screen with rapt eyes, gasping at all the dramatic moments, laughing louder than anyone when the awkward hug of Voldemort made it's rounds once again. And the end of the movie he jumped to his feet, forcing his palms against each other in his sweet, earnest way of clapping. Kurt and Sam rose to their feet next to him.

"That was awesome," Blaine sighed.

"Totally awesome," Kurt agreed. The boys both invited Blaine to 'hang out', but he declined.

"Sorry," Blaine said, "But I've already invited Quinn over to sleep over tonight." Quinn took her place by Blaine's side and glared at the two boys with a promise behind the glare; keep hounding him and I'll personally take you both down. She walked out of the theater arm in arm with Blaine, remembering the pouts on the boy's faces. She was left with the odd feeling that they were still in the theater exchanging Blaine trivia.

She enjoyed herself that night, cuddling up with Blaine on his couch and laughing over shared jokes. She waited until he drifted off, the excitement combined with the fading sugar and popcorn rush dragging him down. When Blaine was fully unconscious, snoring gently with that hand drawn scar still on his face, Quinn walked downstairs, where Mr. Anderson was watching old re-runs of Frasier.

"Oh, hey, Quinney," Mr. Anderson said, "How was the movie?"

"We have a problem."


End file.
